


What's Green Green Green Green? Yoda Rolling Down a Hill

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Yoda's ticklish. it's all you need to know really :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Chirrut discovers Yoda's ticklish. He's absolutely willing to use it as a weapon.Mostly sex, laughter and a lot of silly banter/flirt, with a bit of angst and worldbuilding around SW philosophical doctrines.Yoda's a terrible flirt here. Terrible. Chirrut, too. You're warned.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	What's Green Green Green Green? Yoda Rolling Down a Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



‘Now, when we know each other deeper,’ Chirrut gently caressed the tip of Yoda’s supposedly green ear. Small, cool body pressing closer to him and low, contented purr told Chirrut that the Jedi Master definitely _appreciated_ it. ‘I have to confess my previous arrogance. Your humble appearance fooled me, but you are a great warrior. You really saved us in that rancors den.’

‘Save us, I did not. Save you, I did,’ Yoda sounded awfully pleased with himself, but Chirrut caught also notes of amusement—perhaps fondness even—in his tone.

From the moment Chirrut had heard his new objective would be one these joint, bridge-building PR missions he’d decided to treat the trip to Dathomir as the Force-sent exercise in humility. But still, humility didn’t rule out little friendly teasing, right?

‘And I’m thankful for your _assistance_.’

Besides, the mission had proved to be more entertaining then he’d expected, so perhaps the real lesson was he shouldn’t try to outwit the Force and understand Its plans, just go with the flow.

The mission, thankfully, proved fun on more fronts than Nightsisters deciding to throw Chirrut and Yoda to rancors in the middle of a philosophical argument. For Instance, finding out that the legendary Jedi Master was ticklish, especially behind ears and on feet, and was prone to spontaneous levitating in the moment of, ah, great pleasure and passion—was definitely entertaining.

‘My assistance,’ Yoda chuckled, either because of Chirrut’s words or because his fingers on Yoda’s ear wandered dangerously low. ‘Let’s call it so. I need no more fame.’

Now, Chirrut, who had spent all of this life, training himself in humility and throwing away “mundane trinkets”, like fame, money or worldly possession, felt almost offended.

‘Oh, no. Take all the credit. I insist. After all, the Jedi Order likes to maintain its reputation.’ Stepping out of the spotlight was definitely a Guardians of the Whills should do.

Moving his other hand, so he could tickle Yoda behind ears and on feet both—probably less so. In a few seconds, the Jedi Master transformed into a curled ball of laughter, levitating just above Chirrut’s body. Chirrut used the opening:

‘And with the credit, a piece of advice, too. You might need no fame, but better flirting lines, definitely. “Size matters not, skills do”, really?‘

‘Flirting—’ Yoda was fighting with laughter. ‘—I was not, vain youngster. Sharing ancient wisdom, I—’

‘Flirting or wisdom, it’s a cliché under all suns.’ Chirrut let him go and Yoda slowly floated down, straight on his abdomen. He nested himself on it.

Not that Chirrut mind. Yoda was still shaking with laughter a little, but unlike him, Chirrut wasn’t ticklish. He had had to lean on his sense of touch from the first days of his life. It wouldn't be good if his well-developed sense of touch could be taken from his control so easily.

‘Cliché. Cliché it wasn’t when I came up with it seven hundreds or so years ago. And work, it did.’

‘Only because I couldn’t see this cliché sleazy smile you undoubtedly tried to seduce me with. Hey! Your foot’s stabbing my ribs!’

‘Endure many hardships to become—’

‘I’m not a Jedi, can’t be and don’t want to be one. I’m not interested in your elitist club. I believe the Force flows through all of us just the same. Jedi, bird, mouse, your usual, not-gifted being—’

‘Cast away, you feel? Underappreciated?’ Suddenly, Yoda sounded seriously concerned. ‘You and all the Guardians?’

It resonated with something in Chirrut’s heart (Baze said something similar before he left, both about himself feeling forgotten and useless, and the Guardians being bitter and too proud to admit it), but he didn’t want to examine it _now_. Not because of the Jedi’s words, no matter how amusing and _skilled_ said Jedi was.

‘No, of course not. It’s purely philosophical. I, we, the Guardians, find your… isolation, the way you keep yourself and your knowledge out of the people’s reach, unwise in the long run. The Force flows through everything. Everybody can become the Guardian of the Whills. Unlike Jedi.’

Yoda sighed. ‘The Jedi Order believes the abilities necessary to become a Jedi the manifestation of the Will of the Force are. As you well know.’

Yes, of course. The crux of so many doctrinal arguments.

‘Believer’s heart, you have. A strong heart,’ whispered Yoda. ‘You might not know the temptation and abyss of power.’

‘I spend my days in the presence—near—a greater amount of sacred kyber crystal than most beings, Jedi including, would see in their whole lives. I work, I sleep, I meditate near them. I’m blind to this world, not to the Force. I know what power is.’

Yoda fell silent for a moment.

‘Indeed. Offend you, I wanted not. It was meant as praise. And a high one.’

‘I know.’ Chirrut was really good at picking beings’ intention from their tone. ‘And I don’t think it’s… prudent to think we the one to solve the centuries-old philosophical debate. Especially now. Perhaps we should back to proving the superiority of our organisations to each other in a… more practical way.’ Saying this, he tickled Yoda's foot.

The Jedi Master rolled from his abdomen on the sheets—their rustle accompanied his accusation of betrayal, choked between chuckles. And Chirrut thought, as clear as though he had been blessed with a Force vision, that he’d forever associated the “colour green”, until then quite abstract—not many forests on Jedha—with this high-pitched laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> S. looked over SPAG for me! Thank you! <3 <3 <3


End file.
